My Rose That Bleeds
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: If you can break my heart and then put it back together again, i will marry you'. Feudal AU, nearly all my stories are. Yes, canon, KyoYuya. Will use real historical figures. Before the Tokugawa Bakufu.


**My Rose That Bleeds**

A/N: Feudal AU story. I guess one last story just for the hiatus. I am still thinking whether or not I should update **Curse**, but I will update Love Doll soon although both are not yet updated as of today. I've been to busy resting from studying…sorry. I was hoping this would be a one-shot but…sadly, over the past few days; I was inspired to actually add more of a plot thus blocking me from thinking of other stories…and oh, I've injured my hand, quite painful, caused by excessive gaming (yes, judge all you want, it's **Samurai Warriors 2 Empires**!) and also coloring for art. Sorry for being long-winded but I hope you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?! It's not mine!! SDK is not mine but I don't mind being given the chance to be a writer for it should there be a new anime for it.

-

Shiina Yuya, the beautiful daughter of the Shiina Clan, a weakening retainer of the perished Imagawa Clan, was forced to find a companion as soon as possible. She was a rather tomboyish princess, being the only daughter amongst sons of Shiina Kazuto. Forced to be on the battlefield, a lot of her brothers died and it saddened her father. Sensing the demise of their clan, her father ordered her to have a gathering to find suitors.

"Yes, my child, you are to find a suitor during the gathering and I hope you find a good and strong husband to protect you…" Kazuto said to her, massaging his sore temples. By his side sat his devoted wife, Lady Ohana, a descent of one of the White people who managed to get into Japan. Her three remaining brothers, out of seven before the wars, sat surrounding her who sat in the center. Shiina Ichise and Obata, died during a siege on some random clan and the other two, Hideshi and Kojisa, died during the fatal attack on Imagawa. The remaining three, Himeji, Taiyou and Ichinari, were too weakened after the battle.

Ohana looked at her only daughter sadly; her brothers gave a sad pat on her head and back to give her a spirit boost. Yuya raised her eyes to look at her father who was also weakened after the fall of the Imagawa weakly. "Father…if it is what you wish, it shall be something I cannot say no to…" she said confidently. Her father wore a content smile on his face, Ohana did too. Her brothers sighed at her choice. They loved their sister too much to give her away to a random man.

"We shall have the gathering as soon as possible and call all the warriors to our castle. It might be a very weak strategy to do, but…marrying you off to one of the powerful clans would do well for our clan, so choose wisely…do not find a suitor that will only bring us to our death."

…

On the day of the gathering, Yuya stayed away from most of the warriors that came. All of them looked very twisted and had too much of battle scars on them although she knew best to have expected that. All of them were quite old too and her, being sixteen…was a bit weary of marrying a man older than her by more than three decades. Some of them even touched her body by 'accident' when they were talking with her. Himeji, when he saw this, quickly pulled off a fake smile and pushed her away to Taiyou's hands and dragged her away from the man while Ichinari butted in and busied the man with warfare stories. When their father saw this, he could only roll his eyes at their protectiveness.

Taiyou dragged her to a safe spot, away from the rest of the perverts and told her to stay put. "You, stay here, me and the others will find you a nice and suitable man for you, don't go anywhere, okay?" he ordered.

"…yes…thanks for saving me again…" Yuya thanked him, annoyance clear in her words seeing her brothers still treating her like a baby. "I'm not a baby anymore…" she finally said. Taiyou raised his brows at this.

"I know that, if you were a baby, those perverts wouldn't even want to touch you…"

Yuya blushed furiously and quickly pushed Taiyou away from her. "Okay, get your butt moving and find me a husband!"

"Alright…alright…" he smiled and turned around. "Remember, stay put!" he said before running off.

Yuya frowned and blushed and sat on the nearest clean floor she could find. Her clothes were damn heavy and attractive and her hair was full with ornaments that worthed something more than enough to feed a village of peasants. She refused to wear make-up though.

"This is SO annoying with those pervs around…" she muttered, teeth clenched tight.

"Oh, what do we have here? A servant who's not doing their work?"

Yuya turned around, hoping to see a ghost of her late brother who always calls her a servant. She was surprised to see a pair of floating red eyes in the shadows. "You're not…Kojisa…" she accused. "Who the hell are you?!" she demanded as she rose to her feet and glared at the eyes.

"Ah…I heard the girl of the Shiina was supposed to be a beauty, I guess you ARE a servant."

"I AM her!" she shouted at him. 'Who does this guy think he is?!' "If you have a body, show yourself and if you don't and your eyes are floating, stay where you are while I run!" true, she has pride and honor and all…but dammit, she was scared of unearthly beings.

The sound of heavy armor rustling assured Yuya that this man has a body. Yuya waited patiently for the man to show himself and rolled her eyes as the sound disappeared. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I'm right behind you…" the sudden presence of warmth behind her and a warm breath on her neck shocked her. Spinning around hurriedly to look at the man, she twisted her ankle and slowly fell back to land on her butt but the impact she expected never came. A pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist as she closed her eyes and she was pulled to an awkward embrace as her cheek touched cold metal. "Hm…this is interesting if one of those weak men saw us…"

At his comment, she quickly pushed him away although regretted it as soon as her body landed harshly on the floor. Her head was spinning from the impact and she cried in pain, the pain she felt on her ankle. "Father!!" she cried out.

"…still a child but I will marry you."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What the-?! You're one of the suitors too?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. He just shrugged.

"…the lord wants me to come and seek the one who claims herself a beauty and marry her."

"…I won't marry you…even though you are good-looking than the others…" she murmured to herself.

The man pulled her suddenly to him and held her tightly. Yuya tried to wriggle free but he was too strong for her liking. "L-let go of me!" she demanded.

"Ah, Yuya…found yourself a man?" came a very familiar voice from behind her…no, _them_. Yuya turned around to see her mother, smiling. "Very good looking too…from what clan are you, sir?"

The man kept holding her in place and Yuya rolled her eyes in defeat. "Ah, you must be Lady Ohana…very beautiful I must say…I am from…uh, from a much unknown clan, I must say. I'm the first lord of it."

"Ah…interesting. No enemies?"

"Afraid not…_yet_."

"Do you like my daughter?"

"I can take her under my wing if that's what you mean."

"Ah…" Ohana gave an approving smile.

Yuya suddenly pushed him away. After pulling back from him, she quickly went to her mother's side. "Mother, he's a maniac!!" she accused.

Ohana just smiled. "I'll give him a chance though, I'm sorry dear. He just might be what your father needs…someone without enemies."

"Wait! I'll give him a condition first."

"Ah…what is it?" he raised his brows at her.

Yuya looked up to her mother and said without wavering, "If he can break my heart and then put it back together again…then I will marry him."

"That's a lot to ask…isn't it?" Ohana turned to her daughter and wanted to see if she was serious or not but sadly, she is. "Alright, do that and you can have her."

"Alright, give me a room," said the man and he turned to Yuya. "I'm marrying you, that's for sure."

Yuya rolled her eyes at his confidence. Seriously speaking, who could even do THAT? Break it and heal it at the same time…? That was just too much to ask. "…don't be too confident, mister…my brothers will kick your ass if you're gonna do something despicable!" she shouted at him.

"…something like what?" he asked in a very, very sexy purr.

"Argh! You-"

"Oh, and by the way, what is your name?" Ohana interrupted.

"…ah yes, my name is Kyo."

"Okay and Yuya, stay here, I'll go get your father and tell him you've found a suitor. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Ohana told them as she turned to leave. Yuya stood still, dumbfounded.

Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot impatiently, a bit too worried about the man who's so determined to marry her. Biting her already red lips, she stole a glance at the confident man next to her and was surprised that he was now inches apart from her nose. In shock, she fell back, against a closed shoji door which was quickly opened, allowing her to tumble inside.

Collapsing in a small heap, with her small form burdened with the kimono weighing about more than 12 kilograms, she found it more than a miracle to actually sit up. However, to her dismay, she was pushed back onto the tatami covered floor, her head hitting it with so much impact that her vision became blurry when she tried to open her eyes again.

Finally realizing that her wrists were trapped by larger hands, she frowned. "Oh! Unhand me, you!!! Release me or I'll call for the guards!" she shouted vehemently with venom.

Kyo just gave her a smirk, his mouth slightly open, showing off unnaturally sharp canines. He dipped his head low until it was only inches from her face. Yuya narrowed her eyes as she lifted her head with force, with the intention of breaking his jaw…or just his perfectly carved nose.

Kyo dodged and took the opportunity to slam his mouth onto hers with force, earning a surprised gasp from her. Yuya's eyes widened, shocked and fought hard to wriggle away from him. Surely, if her father was to see this scene and awkward position, she would have to really marry this man and no, she does not even want to.

Yuya's anger only fired up more when the heavy man on top of her started to lick her lips, earning a frustrated growl from her as she still tried desperately to free herself. Yuya, being a tomboy, does not really like the thought of having a man dominating her. Not at all. When Kyo's tongue managed to break through her lips, she was determined to bite his tongue off. With aggressiveness, she clanked her teeth together and screamed.

Kyo pulled away when he tasted the metallic taste that he so liked and found it interesting at how sweet it was. Surely, it wasn't his.

He looked down to see Yuya covering her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. Her face was all red, and it wasn't because of the kiss. 'Did she…?'

Kyo reached out his hand to her face but was quickly denied access to touch her, "Are you…okay?" he questioned, a look of concern painting his features.

Yuya shook her head violently, she turned to slap Kyo but her hand was stopped in midair while her other hand was jerked away from her mouth.

She gasped.

Kyo frowned at the sight. Blood was oozing out of Yuya's mouth and he was sure she might've bit either her tongue or broke her teeth. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

Yuya trembled, "I'm sure…y-you managed t-to b-break my h-heart!"

He gently grasped Yuya's chin and forced her to open it by adding pressure weakly on it. Yuya hesitantly obeyed. Letting her mouth go ajar, she closed her eyes as Kyo leaned into her to inspect the damage done.

Kyo saw blood coming out of a wound on her tongue and winced when he saw that more blood was coming out. He pulled her hair gently, allowing him more access to her mouth as her head leaned back.

"I'm sorry but I will mend it."

Not giving Yuya a chance to agree, he slanted his head and pressed his lips against her bloody ones, forcing his tongue into her. Intertwining with her injured tongue, he caressed her softly, drinking in her blood. Yuya responded, no matter how painful it was, she slowly moved with him in their silent dance.

Yuya didn't know why but there was something about his actions that made her feel safe. Senses that she never knew worked or never really knew existed in her playfully mocked her. As Kyo was slowly mending her wound, he was also mending her broken heart at the same time. This shocked her so.

Trembling, she slowly pushed him away from her, her head bowed low in shame. She stared at the floor, stared at her hands. She gave a weak smile. A thing she never thought could happen happened. Something she thought was impossible became possible.

Kyo had broken her heart and then managed to put it back together again.

She gave a small nod to herself. Wiping her bloody mouth, she looked up at Kyo and nodded at him. She opened her mouth:

"…I shall…"

Kyo stared at her, waiting.

"I shall marry you."

-

A/N: Yes, it is not the end; thankfully I think this will be an interesting short story. The whole scene up there truly sucks. I wrote this about five months ago and managed to finish it just because I managed to use my brother's laptop after so long. I'm going to update Tegami too, maybe since I finally managed to get the original file this laptop. Okay, happy resting me! May I be able to update three of my stories before I fully become lazy! R&R&R, read, review and run, that's what you should all be practicing now! It's healthy! Plus it makes people happy!


End file.
